Setor R: Operação VAM
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Episódio 5 da série "Setor R": James encomenda uma pintura com Talis, sem saber que ele é o irmão biológico de Myah. Esta ainda está magoada por ele tê-la deixado pra trás, coisa que é mostrada no reencontro. Poderá perdoá-lo?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Setor R: Operação V.A.M.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Missão da Turma do Bairro, Operação V.A.M.

**V**olta

**A**bala

**M**yah

8 horas da manhã. Galeria Play Art, que tinha acabado de abrir. Um jovem terminava de pintar um quadro de um templo japonês.

O nome do jovem era Talis Chase, um pintor da galeria. Ele tinha cabelos vermelhos, curtos na nuca e arrepiados, olhos verdes e era pálido, com olheiras profundas e corpo atlético. Usava uma camisa de manga curta verde e vermelha, calças jeans larga, tênis Cinza e, no momento, um avental por cima da roupa pra não manchá-la de tinta.

**Talis: **Finalmente. 3 dias de trabalho, mas valeu a pena. Espero que a Sra. Nokome goste do quadro.

**Voz: **E aí, Talis?

**Talis: ***virando-se para a porta* Olá, James.

James Night, o Número 25S do Setor R, estava na porta da galeria.

**James: ***olhando em volta* Parece que o movimento está pequeno hoje. Onde estão os outros?

**Talis: **Ainda não chegaram. Eles só chegam depois das 9 horas. *pausa* Veio pedir um quadro?

**James: **Sim. Queria um retrato do meu setor. Pode ser naquela tela ali.

**Talis: ***olhando a tela que James apontava* Sem problema! Tem uma foto do seu setor aí?

James concordou com a cabeça, antes de entregar uma foto do Setor R para Talis. Este, enquanto analizava a foto, parou o olhar em Myah e ficou surpreso.

**Talis: ***apontando na foto* Quem é essa garota?

**James: **Oh, é a agente Número 48M. Seu verdadeiro nome é Myah Anelize Dolov.

**Talis: **_Hum... deve ser só uma coincidência. _

**James: ***notando o olhar sério dele* Você está bem?

**Talis: **Ah... sim, estou bem. Sua amiga me pareceu familiar, só isso.

**James: **Ah tá. Quando a tela vai ficar pronta?

**Talis: **Bom, você não pediu uma tela muito grande, então eu acho que consigo terminar até às 15 horas de hoje. Se quiser, eu entrego ela no quartel general.

**James: **Tudo bem! Até lá.

James saiu da galeria e Talis o observou até ele sumir de vista.

**Talis: **_Aproveito que vou lá e vejo se não é só uma coincidência._

Ao mesmo tempo, num quarto de hospital, Myah estava ao lado de uma garota em coma. Seu nome era Kayla Chase.

**Myah: ***segurando a mão de Kayla* Olá, Kayla. Sei que já faz tempo que não venho te visitar, mas espero que não esteja brava comigo. *pausa* Gostaria de ouvir sobre os acontecimentos mais recentes?

Como Kayla não respondeu, Myah seguiu o ditado de "Quem cala, consente" e começou a contar tudo: sobre o Setor R, sobre as missões, sobre sua mãe adotiva e, principalmente, sobre seu futuro irmãozinho.

**Myah: **Confesso que só vi a mamãe tão feliz assim no dia em que ela me adotou.

Depois de "conversar" mais um pouco, Myah saiu do quarto. Mas ao virar o corredor, deu de cara com James.

**James: ***surpreso* Número 48M?

**Myah: ***surpresa* Número 25S? O que está fazendo aqui?

**James: **Vim visitar o meu pai. Ele está internado nesse hospital.

**Myah: **Ele já está se recuperando da depressão?

**James: **Felizmente, sim. E você, Myah? Tá fazendo o quê aqui?

**Myah: ***sem jeito* Eu... vim visitar uma amiga.

**James: **Entendo. A gente se vê no quartel general, então.

Myah concordou com a cabeça, antes dos dois agentes tomarem caminhos diferentes.

Ás 15 horas, como combinado, Talis foi à casa de Sony, onde ele sabia que ficava o quartel general.

**Sony: ***atendendo a porta* Sim?

**Talis: **Ah... olá. Eu vim trazer o quadro que o James pediu.

**Sony: **E o seu nome é...

**Talis: **Talis Chase.

**Sony: **Oh, sim. Entre.

Com a permissão de Sony, Talis entrou na casa. Mal sabia o que o esperava.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Sony levou Talis até a sala do quartel general, onde havia televisão e outras coisas, deixando-o sentado no sofá.

**Sony: **Só um instante, que eu vou chamar o James.

Talis concordou, um pouco antes de Henry e as meninas entrarem no local. Tinham saído pra comprar algumas revistinhas e viram o pintor sentado no sofá.

**Henry: ***confuso* Quem é esse homem?

**Sophie: **Deve ser o tal pintor que o Número 25S falou.

Entretanto, o rosto de Myah estava muito chocado e pálido, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

**Sophie: **Número 48M?

Após o choque, Myah ficou com um olhar zangado, fuzilando Talis com os olhos. Mas não durou muito tempo, pois saiu correndo dali, deixando Sophie e Henry confusos.

**Talis: ***arrepiado* _Pelo jeito, não era coincidência._

Mas Talis não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois Sony voltou com James.

**James: **Você trouxe o quadro, Talis?

**Talis: **Trouxe. Aqui está.

Enquanto Talis mostrava o quadro para James, Henry e Sophie conversavam com Sony um pouco afastados.

**Sophie: ***séria* Não estamos brincando, Número 99. A Número 48M ficou pálida quando viu o pintor e depois saiu daqui muito zangada.

**Henry: **Ela deve odiar esse cara por alguma razão. Talvez tenham se enfrentado ou...

**Sony: **Eu vou falar com ela. Enquanto isso, fiquem de olho nele.

Henry e Sophie concordaram, antes de Sony ir ao quarto de Myah. Esta mexia em uma de suas plantas quando a líder entrou.

**Sony: **Número 48M, podemos conversar?

**Myah: ***sem olhar para ela* Eles contaram, não foi? Sobre eu ter saído zangada ao ver o pintor.

**Sony: **Sim. O que aconteceu?

**Myah: **Não quero falar sobre isso.

**Sony: **Eu preciso saber, Número 48M! E se ele for um inimigo?

**Myah: ***virando-se, chateada* Ele não é um inimigo. *pausa* Ele é meu irmão.

Silêncio.

**Sony: ***surpresa* Seu irmão?

Apesar de ser reservada em relação ao seu passado, Myah resolveu se abrir com Sony. Era a agente da turma do bairro que mais confiava... depois de Abigail.

**Myah: **Quando eu era pequena, vivia com meus pais biológicos, Karen e John Chase, e com meus três irmãos mais velhos: Nate, Kayla e Talis, que é o pintor ali na sala. Entretanto, sofremos um acidente de carro, onde meus pais e Nate morreram e Kayla entrou em coma. Fui visitá-la no hospital hoje cedo.

**Sony: **O que aconteceu com você e o Talis?

**Myah: **Fomos morar com nosso tio Ronald, que era mal e abusava de nós. Não preciso contar o que ele fazia, não é?

**Sony: **Não. Eu também não quero saber. Mas isso não explica o porquê de você odiar seu irmão.

**Myah: **Talis sempre me defendia do tio Ronald, mas dois anos atrás, ele completou 18 anos e me abandonou. Sofri muito, até finalmente fugir de casa e ser adotada por Luize. Não odeio o Talis, apenas estou chateada com ele. Por que ele me abandonou?

**Sony: **Talvez, se você falar com ele, descubra o motivo.

**Myah: **Pode ser. Mas eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha... se não se importar, Número 99.

**Sony: **Claro que não me importo! Nos vemos mais tarde.

Sony saiu do quarto de Myah e foi para a sala, onde Henry, Sophie e James escutavam Talis falar sobre o passado. Era basicamente o mesmo que Myah tinha contado para Sony, tirando a parte final, que era um pouco diferente.

**Talis: **Quando eu fiz 18 anos, tio Ronald me mandou embora e eu não tive escolha: se ficasse, ele mataria minha irmã. Infelizmente, quando fui embora, fiz a Myah pensar que eu a estava abandonando, para que não me procurasse e ficasse bem. Soube que ela está morando com uma tal de Luize Anelize Dolov e fico feliz por ela.

**Sony: ***sorrindo* _Que bom! Se Myah souber que foi tudo um mal entendido, ela irá perdoar o irmão!_

Entretanto...

**Grito: **AAAAAAHHHHHH!

... um grito muito familiar foi ouvido.

**Todos: ***assustados* MYAH!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Todo mundo correu para o quarto de Myah e, ao entrarem, notaram que ele estava todo revirado e a janela estava quebrada, o que significava que alguém tinha entrado no quarto por ela e sequestrado Myah.

**James: **Quem será que fez isso?

**Henry: **Taí uma pergunta difícil de responder. Temos vários inimigos.

**Sophie: ***apontando* Talvez o responsável seja o que deixou aquela mensagem ali.

Sophie apontou um bilhete em cima da cama de Myah, antes de Sony pegá-lo.

**Sony: ***lendo o bilhete em voz alta* "Caro Setor R, como vocês devem saber, sequestrei a agente de vocês. E só a terão de volta se me trouxerem o irmão dela, Talis, pra mim. Ele precisa pagar pelo que fez. E não levem suas armas, ou Myah nunca mais verá a luz do sol. Assinado, Chefe". *virando-se para Talis* O que foi que você fez?

**Talis: **Isso não importa agora. Se é a mim que ele quer, então me levem até ele.

**Henry: **Tem certeza?

**Talis: **Se isso libertar minha irmã, faço qualquer coisa.

**Sony: **Bom, nesse caso... TURMA DO BAIRRO, TODOS A POSTOS! _Tô parecendo meu primo gritando isso, mas não estou nem aí._

Todos entraram num dos veículos e foram para a casa do Chefe. Nunca tinham ido lá, mas Sony sabia onde ficava, pois seu primo o tinha enfrentado várias vezes e lhe contou outro dia.

Em menos de 10 minutos, chegaram à casa do Chefe e a invadiram pela janela.

**Sony: **Fizemos o que você pediu: trouxemos o Talis. Agora SOLTE A MYAH!

Sony apontou Myah, que estava amarrada numa cadeira, com uma mordaça na boca.

**Chefe: **Primeiro o Talis vai pagar.

**Talis: **Ah, qualé? Isso aconteceu há 11 anos! Eu tinha a idade da Myah, poxa!

**Chefe: ***indo até ele* Não interessa! Antes tarde do que nunca.

O Setor R achou que o Chefe iria atacar Talis, mas ficaram surpresos quando o primeiro estendeu um papel que chegava ao chão.

**Chefe: **Sua conta total: 250, 75.

**Talis: ***indignado* Tá louco? Isso é um roubo!

**Chefe: **Isso que dá tomar tanto sorvete. Já podem soltar a Myah.

**Setor R (incluíndo Myah): ***surpresos* Como é?

**Chefe: **Eu disse que podem soltar a Myah.

**Henry: **Não isso! Do que estão falando? Conta? Sorvete?

**Chefe: ***apontando Talis* Quando esse trapaceiro tinha 9 anos, eu trabalhava como sorveteiro, mas ele sempre tomava sorvete e nunca pagava. Agora, pelo menos, ele pode pagar o que me deve.

**Myah: ***soltando-se da cadeira, furiosa* QUER DIZER QUE EU FUI SEQUESTRADA SÓ POR CAUSA DE UMA DÍVIDA DE SORVETE? *sacando uma adaga* AGORA VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR!

**Chefe: ***assustado* PERAÍ, VOCÊS PROMETERAM NÃO TRAZEREM ARMAS!

**James: **Nós prometemos, mas a Número 48M não.

**Henry: **Agora eu sei quem pegou minha adaga.

Mais tarde, no quartel general, Talis e Myah conversavam na cozinha.

**Talis: **Queria pedir desculpas, Myah, de verdade. Eu não queria ter te deixado com nosso tio, mas ele me ameaçou: disse que te mataria se eu não fosse embora. E eu também não queria ter te metido no meio da minha dívida com o Chefe.

**Myah: **Está tudo bem, Talis! Nossa líder ouviu o que você disse para os outros depois de falar comigo e entendeu que foi tudo um mal entendido. Mas ainda é difícil de acreditar que você ficou com uma dívida desse tamanho.

**Talis: **Eu aprontava muito quando tinha sua idade. Tenho certeza de que outros ainda irão cobrar o que lhes devo. Mas fico feliz que esteja tudo bem entre nós novamente.

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram, antes de Talis se levantar para ir embora.

**Talis: **Aliás, Myah, manda um beijo pra Dona Luize e um parabéns pelo filho que ela está esperando.

**Myah: **Eu vou dar o recado, Talis, não se preocupe.

**Talis: **A gente se vê por aí. Boa sorte na Turma do Bairro.

Talis foi embora e Myah ficou acenando para ele. A ruiva não poderia mudar o que aconteceu no passado, mas estava feliz por ter mudado sua relação com seu único irmão... pelo menos até o bebê de Luize nascer.

Fim de transmissão.


End file.
